Uиα נσяиαdα ςσмúи
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"Aunque fingió molestarle, finalmente Courtney esbozó una sonrisa y le robó un beso a su novia, dejándola asombrada por cuestión de segundos."::...::fem!DuncanxMale!Courtney::..


**Disclaimer: TD series** no** me pertenece; esto lo hago sin fines de lucro... blah, blah, blah~**

**_Holass!_ Aquí me reporto con un nuevo oneshot para agregarle más variedad al fandom :3, haciendo mi debut bajo el mismo nick que tengo en la cuenta de xbox live B) **

**Advertencias:**** Cambio de géneros: _Duncan es una chica y Courtney es un chico;__ se mantienen ambos «nombres» ya que, como ambos también se usan como apellidos, no le veo necesidad a cambiarles de nombre._ Uso de palabras soeces al estilo Duncan _ovárica_.**

_**Sin más... ¡A leer!**_

* * *

**Una jornada —casi— común.**

* * *

**D**espertó en su cama, como lo había estado haciendo hace una semana. No; en verdad sólo habían sido tres días consecutivos, aunque Duncan dijese que había estado acostándose en la cama que quedaba dentro de _su recámara_, y no en ninguna otra, o en algún otro lado.

El despertador no había sonado en toda la mañana, por lo que Duncan dedujo que debía de ser sábado… o domingo.

—Como sea –dijo mientras ahogaba vagamente un bostezo con su mano al momento en el que se sentaba sin cuidado sobre la cama–; hoy no tendré que fingir que voy a clases.

Hizo a un lado unas cuantas sábanas que se entrelazaban en sus piernas para ponerse de pie. Otro bostezo no se hizo esperar cuando Duncan se dirigía al baño, tallándose uno de los ojos para así _ver mejor._

— ¡Viejo! –Se empezó a quejar cuando se vio al espejo, dejando caer el cepillo de dientes que había tomado con anterioridad–. ¡Parezco un jodido mapache! ¿Qué mierda me pasó?

Se quedó mirando unos cuantos segundos al espejo. Su largo y rebelde cabello azabache estaba más revuelto que de costumbre, e inclusive opacaba por completo la franja verde (que debía ser un mechón de cabello) que se había teñido hace unos meses, cinco segundos después de que sus padres le habían prohibido hacerse algo _así_ en el cabello. Corroboró que todos sus piercings estuvieran en su lugar: ceja, nariz, lengua; y hasta se tanteó los aretes que sólo usaba en la oreja derecha, en ese mismo lado que acababa de raparse.

—Bien, parece que tengo todo en orden… —musitó tras suspirar, rascando su nuca antes de recoger el cebillo de dientes que había tirado.

Sin más, abrió el grifo del agua y se cepilló los dientes, lo normal. Pero aún seguía viéndose fijamente en el espejo, precisamente a los ojos aqua que, por culpa del delineador corrido, se destacaban más sobre su piel.

Ni siquiera pudo pensar en algo más ya que un fuerte ruido proveniente de la puerta de su cuarto la hizo sobresaltarse.

«¿Qué pasa ahora?», se preguntó en su fuero interno, asomándose monótonamente por la puerta del baño. Hubiese chasqueado la lengua, pero aún tenía el cepillo de dientes dentro de su boca, junto con el dentífrico.

No le sorprendió para nada ver a su tío y a su hermano mayor empezar a revisar su cuarto. Tampoco se inmutó al ver al resto del cuerpo policial entrar y examinar cada centímetro de la habitación, a pesar de que sólo se encontraba en panties y en una musculosa que le quedaba extremadamente grande.

* * *

—**L**o que digas, Stella.

—No le hables así a tu madre.

Duncan rodó los ojos y al bajar las escaleras se dirigió a la entrada principal, ignorando como sus padres desayunaban, cuan cliché de película americana. Ya estaba más que acostumbrada a tratarse así con sus padres; era por eso mismo que su comportamiento caprichoso y _vándalo _seguía sin mejorar.

—Iré a dar un paseo –informó con tono aburrido en su voz al tomar una cazadora negra y con calaveras que, casualmente, estaba bien colgada en el perchero–. Quizá regrese antes del anochecer –agregó con cierto tono pícaro que logró lo que Duncan quería: poner de nervios a su madre, Stella Duncan.

Antes de que su padre pudiera reprochar algo, Duncan ya había tomado las llaves del auto (escondidas dentro de su cazadora) y había salido de su casa.

Apostando a que su padre, _el mandamás—come—donas_ (como solía referirse a él _cariñosamente_)no le perseguiría hasta la entrada, Duncan dedicó tres segundos de su vida a respirar aire puro y al ver el patio delantero de su casa. Sin poder evitarlo, esbozó una sonrisa y dio un salto al peldaño de la entrada, corriendo por el sendero de piedra que llevaba hasta la acera en donde alguien en especial le esperaba, cruzado de brazos.

—Pensé que te quedarías durmiendo como la última vez, Duncan –comentó el trigueño que, a comparación a la vestimenta de Duncan (converse rojos, shorts de mezclilla, musculosa y cazadora) lucía bastante formal.

—Eso habrías querido, Courtney –contraatacó con una sonrisa desafiante Duncan, mirando al chico por unos segundos antes de mostrarle la lengua.

—Agh. No sé cómo pudiste hacerle esas cosas a tu cuerpo…

Sí, Duncan estaba plenamente consciente de que a su novio Courtney le daban cierta _impresión_ sus piercings; era por ello mismo que le divertía molestarlo con eso.

—"Son cosas de chicas que tú no entenderías" –bromeó al guiñarle el ojo mientras le despeinaba un poco el arreglado y lacio cabello café.

Aunque fingió molestarle, finalmente Courtney esbozó una sonrisa y le robó un beso a su novia, dejándola asombrada por cuestión de segundos.

— ¿Y eso porque fue? –preguntó Duncan por inercia, recordando las veces en las que ella se veía obligada a besar a su novio cuando lo tomaba por la corbata que solía usar.

—"Son cosas de chicos que tú no entenderías" –respondió Courtney con el mismo tono que Duncan había usado antes, tomándola de la mano, más que por muestra de afecto, para evitar que su novia tomara las llaves del auto de su padre–. Ahora, ¿vamos al cine?

Duncan desvió la mirada entre bufidos. _Odiaba _cuando Courtney le controlaba _de esa forma_, dejándola sonrojada y a su total merced.

—Sólo si invitas tú –respondió con petulancia, fingiendo no haberse dado cuenta de nada.

Courtney sólo soltó una pequeña risa antes de tironear la mano de Duncan.

Más tarde, en el cine, le reprocharía acerca de sus recientes salidas nocturnas y todas las idas a la correccional.

* * *

**¿Y? Qué tan mal quedó xD?**  
**Intenté hacerlo lo más IC posible, tomando en cuenta el cómo serían si en verdad hubieran nacido así.**  
**Quizá haya posible secuela (con más personajes con el sexo opuesto, como Lindsay, por poner un ejemplo xD) pero por el momento, no aseguro nada nwn.**  
**¡Gracias por leer!**

**¿Merezco un review :3?**


End file.
